Stay
by xxchelseakay
Summary: Sonny is left, once again, begging Chad to stay. Will he?


**Author's Note: This little piece of fluff was inspired by the song Stay by Sugarland. Listen to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or and of it's characters, nor do I own (500) Days Of Summer. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing these stories.**

**Now onto the Channy cuteness!**

* * *

"Movie time?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Movie time." Chad nodded, smiling. She lifted herself from the couch and walked over to the TV stand, putting in her favorite movie, (500) Days Of Summer. It was one that Sonny had made Chad watch so many times that he started to enjoy it himself. Sonny settled on the couch, only a slight distance from where Chad was. She could smell his familiar cologne. At that moment, all she wanted was for him to lean over and kiss her. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Chad was with Chastity. As much as Sonny wished Chad would love her back, she knew they were friends. Just friends. She shook the thoughts away and focused on the movie, occasionally glancing at the clock. She knew Chastity would be done on set soon, meaning she would be calling Chad and he would leave her. Like always. She let out a quiet sigh. Chad glanced over at her, confused. Sonny blushed.

"Tired." She lied. He grinned, pulling her towards him so her head fell onto his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his sweet scent. The two stayed like that, just staring at the screen. Sonny began to actually fall asleep. Chad felt her moving, causing him to glance over and laugh. To stop her from falling, Chad lifted her chin up to his face. Sonny had reawakened.

"Good morning, Sonshine." Chad smirked. Sonny blushed and bit her lip, embarrassed. It drove Chad crazy when she bit her lip. Chad froze, realizing that he was still lifting her chin up. Looking into her eyes put him in a trance. Thoughts of anything else disappeared. It was just the two of them. Slowly, Chad leaned in, ready to kiss her. Suddenly, Chad's phone rang from his pocket. Sonny groaned. He answered, telling Chastity he would meet her in a minute. Tears collected in Sonny's eyes as he hung up.

"Please stay, Chad... Please?" Sonny whispered, holding back the tears, looking into his sparkling blue eyes. It killed him to have to leave her.

"I.. I have to go, Sonny. I can't hurt Chastity. I'm sorry..." Chad mumbled, turning away. Tears fell freely down Sonny's cheek.

"But you can hurt me?" Sonny whispered quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. He did. Chad winced. It killed him to see Sonny in pain. Chad turned back and opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated. "Soon, Sonny. Soon I will leave her." She heard him whisper as he turned back around. She wanted so badly for that to be true, but she knew Chad would never leave her. Chastity was perfect. Everyone was in love with her, especially Chad. Sonny hated not being his. She loved Chad with all her heart, but he loved Chastity. Sonny was just someone to flirt with when Chastity was gone. Sonny knew that Chastity would leave him for the next big thing as soon as it came along. Chastity didn't love him like she did. But Chad couldn't see through the facade, all he saw was her pretty face. Sonny couldn't stop the tears, even an hour later when Tawni returned to their shared dressing room. Seeing how miserable her friend was, Tawni sat down next to Sonny.

"Chad?" The pretty blonde questioned. Sonny nodded. Everyone could see how much she loved him; everyone but Chad. She cried into Tawni's arms until there were no more tears left.

"Sonny, you're better than this. He doesn't deserve you." Tawni tried consoling her friend, but Sonny was already too broken. Nothing she could do would change Chad's mind. "Marshall said we're done filming for the day. Let me take you home." Sonny nodded, accepting Tawni's offer. She handed over the keys to her car and followed Tawni out. Silently, the two made their way out to Sonny's car. Before getting in, however, she noticed a note on her windshield. She pulled it out from behind the wipers and unfolded it slowly.

"Sonny-

I'm sorry.

Love, CDC

P.S. I broke up with Chastity."

A smile appeared on her face upon reading it. She glanced back up at Tawni. Standing next to her was a hopeful looking Chad.

"Forgive me?" Chad asked, holding out a single yellow rose. The tears reappeared as she ran into Chad's open arms.

"Always." Sonny smiled into his chest as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Also, thanks for picking me."

"It was always you, Sonshine. You're the only one worth staying for."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are lovely, by the way. (;**


End file.
